1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface discharge-type plasma display panel, and more particularuly to a plasma display panel with a high resolution. In the plasma display panel, a dielectric plate is formed of a thin glass plate of 1.about.2 mm thick, and X and Y-electrodes are formed on the same level of the glass plate, so as to thoroughly prevent the possibility of a dielectric breakdown at the intersecting point of the X and Y-electrodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, there are shown two conventional surface discharge-type plasma display panels. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional two dimensional surface discharge-type plasma display panel comprises a glass plate (1), an X-electrode (2) placed on the glass plate (1), Y-electrodes (4) on a first dielectric (3) that coats the X-electrode (2), a second dielectric (5) that coats the Y-electrodes (4), a MgO-layer (6) that coats the second dielectric (5), and an upper glass plate (8) positioned above the second dielectric (5). A discharging space (7) is formed between the MgO-layer (6) and the upper glass plate (8). However, the thickness of the first dielectric (3), or the intersecting point of the X and Y-electrodes (2,4) is limited to the range of 15.about.50 .mu.m, whereby a dielectric breakdown would occur. If the thickness of the first dielectric (3) is made to be more thick, for preventing a dielectric breakdown, then a decrease of the brightness and the misdischarge results.
As shown in FIG. 2, the conventional three dimensional surface discharge-type plasma display panel comprises a glass plate (11) as a base plate, X-electrodes (12) and Y-electrodes (13) that are positioned on the glass plate (11), a dielectric (14) coated on the X- and Y-electrodes (12, 13), a third electrode, or an electrode (15) that is arranged on the dielectric (14), a MgO-layer (16) formed on the electrode (15), and an upper glass plate positioned above the MgO-layer (16) which provides a discharging space (17) there between. The arrangement of the electrodes in FIG. 2 is similar to that of the electrodes in FIG. 1. If a voltage is applied to the X-electrodes (12), a potential distribution will be formed between the X-electrodes (12) and the electrode (15) by the dielectric (14), as shown by a first dotted line (19) in FIG. 2 (B). Similarly, if an opposite voltage is applied to Y-electrodes (13), then a potential distribution will occur between the Y-electrodes (13) and the X-electrodes (12), as shown by a second dotted line (20) in the FIG. 2 (B). Therefore, the dielectric breakdown may sometimes occur in parts of the dielectrics in the prior art structure of FIG. 2. In addition, a high resolution cannot be obtained due to the parallel arrangement of the X and Y-electrodes (12, 13) that are positioned in the same plane.